Public Service Announcement
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Tired of being called the baby of the group, Naruto and Sasuke have something for the others to see. One-shot. SasuNaru. Yaoi. More Inside. Review!


**Title: Public Service Announcement**

**Author's Note:** I bet you people are tired of seeing my pen name pop up, huh? ****Chuckles**** Look, you see, this is what bored people do when they have itty bitty bunnies running rampant in their skulls. It took me maybe about two hours to feel inspired when I had a ****cough**** unique discussion with my sister. Talk about inspiration. As I wait paciently for these bunnies to stop stealing my brains, I write. And write some more. I think I may stop writing for a while, just to try and ignore these plot bunnies. ****Nods to self**** Anyway, Start readin', my friend. More chatter from me at the end.

_This is a **ONE-SHOT.**_

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** NC-17 (for obvious reasons)

**Warnings/Notes:** AU [current Japan], OoC, Smut, Voyeurism, public nudity,Yaoi

**Summary:** Tired of being called the baby of the group, Naruto and Sasuke have something for the others to see.

**Ages**: Naruto - 20

Sasuke - 21

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Naruto is sure persistant but he's not mine. **giggles** Here's a ticket for the Yaoi train!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto thinks he has successfully outgrown his image of the "baby" of the Rookie Nine since his return to Kyoto after visiting his hometown of Konoha. He had taken up another pass time aside from his studies; dance. In his younger years, his features weren't much. He still had baby fat in his cheeks and a round face and his dancing had been sloppy and untame but since then, his dancing has gotten sexier, his face has matured and he has delved into the world of sexy routines, all of which the fans (boys and girls alike) and, more importantly, the other members of the Rookie Nine have noticed and responded appropriately to.

However, one day, he successfully manages to get a hold of Kiba's phone and mix up all the names and numbers (the look on Kiba-kun's face when he realises his mails to Shikamaru have been going to his sister is priceless). And the next day, when he spends a full 10 minutes laughing about it after Kiba figures it out, he gets a bit of a shock.

"I guess Naruto is really still a kid, isn't he." Shikamaru says, trying hard not to laugh as Kiba wails, "The mails for my girlfriend went to my mother!"

Naruto frowns. He's not a kid, is he? He knows his pranks aren't exactly mature, but he doesn't think they don't make him childish. It bothers him for the rest of the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You don't think I'm still a child, do you?" Naruto asks Sasuke in a breathy voice later that night as he grinds his ass against his cock.

Sasuke's eyelids flutter and a moan escapes his mouth as he pulls Naruto down harder by the hips.

"No." He gasps, and tosses his head back against the pillows.

Naruto supposes that's enough for him, and he lets it go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I guess The SasuNaru Team is just wholesome" Kiba says one day, and all the other present members stop to consider the statement.

"Mm-hm. I guess that with the two of them on their own ,it isn't so sexy afterall." Itachi agrees with a snort. "They're defenately just about the choice of music and moves"

"They're kind of like a baby version of our teams" Kiba coos, in a way that's almost like he's talking about a real baby.

This time, both Naruto and Sasuke frown.

"But I'm older than Shikamaru." Sasuke protests, while Naruto nods to back him up, looking suitably displeased.

"We have a mature sort of feel to us. Because we're serious about what we do." He argues, but nobody listens to them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're not the group babies, are we Sasuke?" Naruto says later when the others have all disappeared somewhere – possibly outside to answer the call of nicotine cravings – and they've been left alone.

"I'm definitely not." Sasuke replies, and then catching the look Naruto gives him, adds, "But you're sexier than me, so I guess you aren't either."

Naruto brightens for a second, but then his scowl is back.

"But the others don't think so. I don't get it, Sasuke. I thought I'd made it perfectly clear to everyone that I'd grown up, but now…" He trails off with a sigh, slumping down, and then almost hits Sasuke in the face with a stray hand when he sits bolt upright again. "Wait, that's perfect! Sasuke, we can show them how grown up we are together!"

Sasuke seems dubious.

"How do we do that, though?" He asks, wary of anymore limbs that might come flying in his direction.

Naruto doesn't say anything, but he sends Sasuke a naughty smirk usually reserved for the bedroom, and Sasuke gulps.

When the rest of the members come back inside, they come back to Naruto sitting in Sasuke's lap. None of them takes much notice at first, because Naruto sits on people a lot, even if he doesn't usually do it to Sasuke, and so it's nothing to call home about. That all stops when Sasuke lets out an airy moan and clutches Naruto's shoulders. After that, they get the attention of the others very quickly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke says between little noises. "We shouldn't..."

"Mm…" Naruto shows no sign of stopping as he licks a trail from Sasuke's ear, down his neck. "I don't care. I want you now."

Itachi's jaw looks like it's going to break if it opens any wider, and Kiba has never worn a more scandalised expression in his life.

"Wait, how is… Did you know they were… like that?" Shikamaru hisses to him, but no one is listening. Even Gaara looks shocked, eyes wide and lips parted.

Naruto's hand is buried between Sasuke's legs, palming him through his unsightly tri-coloured shorts, and his mouth hasn't left his neck. The girls were going to go crazy when they see the marks left by his teeth littering Sasuke's skin, but Naruto figures that it's okay, because he's keeping them in work. He bites down again, then laps at the spot with a kittenish tongue to soothe it.

"Naruto." Sasuke gasps his name again, rocking up into his touch. "Can't… The others are watching."

His actions don't seem to agree with his words, though, as his hands disappear up inside Naruto's shirt, nails scratching shallow lines down his back.

"Let them." Naruto says, grinding against him with slow, deliberate thrusts now that his fingers are busy scrabbling at buttons and pulling the shirt from Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke lets him without much fuss, automatically shrugging out of it and hissing when Naruto reaches up to pinch one of his nipples to hardness.

"Fuck." Itachi mutters when Naruto lowers his mouth to it, tongue swirling around the erect nub, and Sasuke groans deep in the back of his throat.

One of Itachi's hands has made its way to the front of his pants, brushing against a rather prominent bulge, and he doesn't snatch it away when he realises what he's doing. He doesn't want to admit it, but it's hot watching the two of them rock against one another, hot watching Naruto's pretty pink lips as they're pressed to Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathes, pulling back and staring at him, hands trailing over his abs. "Touch me."

This time, Sasuke doesn't argue, fumbling with Naruto's belt and sliding a hand into his jeans. There's a beat where all the members hold their breath, and then Naruto moans, clear, loud and desperate as Sasuke's hand undoubtedly wraps around his cock inside his pants. Naruto has forgotten about the others watching now, numb to the feeling of their eyes on them, solely interested in sliding Sasuke's shorts and boxers down his legs. Sasuke is less uninhibited, ashamed that the other members are going to see him naked like this, but that feeling is soon gone as Naruto slides off the couch, down between his knees, to swallow his cock.

Both Sasuke and Itachi moan at the same time. Gaara's eyes are lidded and dark, and Kiba and Shikamaru look nervous, maybe slightly appalled, but unable to tear their eyes away. Naruto rids himself of his jeans as he sucks Sasuke, stroking him and licking the tip when he pulls off.

"Sasuke." He says in a voice that nearly makes even Shikamaru spring a hard-on. "I want you to fuck me."

"Please…" Sasuke gasps, and though it's unclear what he's asking for, Naruto knows him well enough to be able to tell that it isn't a no.

Naruto grabs at his bag, off to the side of the couch, and pulls out a tube of something that could either be lubricant or lotion. He squeezes some onto his fingers, and before anyone can react, turn away, do anything, his hand disappears between his own legs, brushing down the cleft of his ass, before he slides a finger inside himself.

The tension in the room is palpable, but Naruto doesn't notice, making an appreciative noise at his own touch as he rides his own fingers, while Sasuke grabs the tube to slicken his own cock. Itachi watches with a hand down his pants as Sasuke scrambles out of the way when Naruto is ready, allowing him to recline on the couch, spreading his legs and looking up at Sasuke with a smouldering expression.

"Take me, Sasuke." He says, watching as Sasuke fists his cock, kneeling between Naruto's thighs. "I want you to give it to me while everybody watches."

Sasuke does as suggested, filling where Naruto's fingers had been with his cock. Naruto's body goes tense as he pushes inside, and Itachi curses. Gaara says nothing, though he surreptitiously rubs himself through the denim of his jeans, in small, tight circles. Kiba and Shikamaru watch with a rapt sort of horror crossed with fascination as Sasuke's cock slowly disappears, and then Naruto curves up, throws his head back and moans throatily. Shikamaru curses in a soft voice.

"That should not be hot." He says, at the same time Naruto moans, "Fuck me," and spreads his thighs wider.

Sasuke obliges and snaps his hips forward, sinking further in until Naruto is clawing at the couch and spluttering about how good it feels, how he wants it deeper, faster, more, how he's so hard for Sasuke. Sasuke groans and grabs Naruto's hands, pinning them above his head as he starts to pound him into the couch. Naruto lifts his legs, wraps them around Sasuke's back as though he's trying to urge him deeper.

The new angle seems to amplify the lewd noise that Sasuke's cock makes every time he pulls out and pushes back in, which only seems to excite Naruto further. He starts to make incoherent noises, and the slide of Sasuke's stomach against the head of his cock is obviously pushing him closer to the finish. Sasuke isn't so far gone that he can't recognise the signs of an approaching orgasm, and he pulls out with an actual growl.

"Not until I'm ready." He says, and to everyone's dismay, flips Naruto over so he's on his hands and knees and forces him to arch his back, forces his ass up into the air so Sasuke can fuck it, just the way he likes, deep and hard so that their skin slaps together with each thrust.

"Mm, Naruto." Sasuke chokes, teetering on the edge. "Touch yourself."

Naruto is happy to comply, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking, and when Sasuke's thrusts become erratic and jerky, he looks up and finds Itachi in front of him, looking down into his face.

"Naruto." He says, breathless and aroused. "I want..."

Naruto hears Sasuke start to moan like he always does just before he comes and doesn't still his hand.

"But Itachi-kun." He breathes. "I thought you said we weren't sexy."

Itachi stares, slack jawed, and Sasuke comes at that precise moment, riding out his orgasm as Naruto fists himself until he comes over his fingers.

Sasuke slips out of Naruto, exhausted, and collapses on top of him, while Naruto makes a satisfied, dirty sounding 'Mmm' noise and slides his arms around Sasuke's waist. Itachi, still hard and needy and neglected, stares at them in dismay, thinking that he definitely got the raw end of this deal, and resolutely decides that he is never going to imply that The SasuNaru Team are unsexy ever again.

On the other hand, judging by the looks on Kiba and Shikamaru's and Gaara's faces, the two of them are going to have a lot of explaining to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Hey, Yeah. So thats the end of that. ****Sighs**** I, the Queen of Smutty-ness _(self-dubbed, by the way)_, Shall hereby **MURDER** these plot bunnies. I enjoy writing in such a way, I truely do, but I hate being always so inspired. Even while I sleep. So, I resign in writing random oneshots. ****Nods**** Or not. Depends on you guys. But right now I'm going insane with inspiration and I think I shall just update my other fics and not write anything else. ****Snickers**** Oh, who am I kidding.

Anyway, Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories and tell me what you think about this one!

**Read, Review, & Move on! *w***


End file.
